Blades of Sorrow
by auragonian
Summary: Everyone that was involved in Castlevania knows that Soma is Dracula reborn, but, what if he wasn't the only vampire reincarnated? When Genya returns from a mission with an odd human, the group learns of an old threat, no too happy about being forgotten
1. Chapter 1

Castlevania: Blades of Sorrow

Everyone involved with Soma after the Castlevania incident knows that Soma is the reincarnation of Dracula. But what if the Dark Lord wasn't the only vampire reincarnated? When Genya and Julius return from a mission with an odd human, an ancient threat is revealed to have returned as well, and he is not too happy about being forgotten by time…

Chapter one: The one who summons forth Blades

In a cave in Mississippi, two men were walking through it's cold wet depths, water was flowing everywhere and one of the men, having pale skin which was complemented by dark hair, a black suit and tie, and dark leather shoes, was in pain with each step he took that ended up in water. This was Genya Arikado, also known as Alucard, the son of Dracula, and his companion, a red-headed man who looked to be in his early fifties, was Julius Belmont, and he was irritated.

"Alucard, if the water bothers you that much, why did you even come?"

"Because, if the rumors are correct about this place, and that there is someone with vampiric abilities here, then you need my help to stop them."

"Oh, so you think an old man can't take care of a vampire?"

"No, I think that you might end up getting hurt, besides, we may need this one captured alive, what with all the strange occurrences happening recently."

Julius was about to speak up when a sound echoed through the cave, it sounded like chains clattering along with the sound of a woman whimpering. Genya readied his sword while Julius pulled out the whip vampire killer, preparing for battle, as they got closer, the sounds became louder and louder until they entered a large chamber. It was dark, and water pooled in some areas, but the sounds of chains and crying were clear as ever.

"Who is there? Were you captured?" Genya asked, being a gentleman, Julius just rolled his eyes at this and kept silent.

"Who are you? Are you…working with that bastard?" the woman's voice said weakly, her crying having stopped.

"We work with the government; I do not know who you are talking about." Genya said, going closer to the source of the voice, his eyesight better in the dark than Julius. "We are investigating rumors of a person with vampiric abilities said to be here, were they the one to capture you?"

"Shut up!" the voice said, "How do I know he didn't send you to kill me? I see the Belmont with you, is he going to do the killing?" the voice was getting weaker, as if it was close to losing consciousness. This concerned the dhamphir, as he finally managed to find the girl, she was chained to the floor, her clothes wereragged, her hair was dark and dirty, and she had pale skin, as though she had been trapped for a while. He found that she had passed out as soon as he got to her, as she did not resist as he removed the chains. Picking her up, he carried her to Julius, who seeing her with what little light there was, took his coat off and wrapped her in it. They then proceeded to leave, taking the human with them.

It had been a few days since Genya and Julius had returned from Mississippi, with that girl. Soma had come back from a mission in Russia, having brought back with him a frozen man who caused a look of shock on Genya when he saw it, a rare display of emotion which Soma enjoyed. Of course, Soma was bored, as Mina and Yoko hadn't returned to their base in Japan, so he decided to check on the girl that was as far as he knew, still out of it. But that soon changed when he opened the door only to find a sword at his throat, and a very pissed off girl with long white hair, red eyes, and pale skin. It would have been expected that she would throw a weapon at him, but there were a few problems, one, the girl was unarmed, so he did not know where the sword had come from, and two, she was not holding the sword, or anywhere near it, she was in bed, and the sword was floating, she was also only in her underwear, but that wasn't much of a problem. She then spoke to the frightened reincarnation of Dracula.

"Where the hell am I?" she asked, glaring.

"You're in the Japanese base of a government agency designed to investigate the paranormal!" Soma said quickly eyeing the sword.

"And how in the hell did I get from a cave in Mississippi, to Japan?"

"I brought you here," a calm voice said, Soma glanced to his right to see Genya, he was glaring at the girl with his own sword drawn. Soma didn't move as the dhamphir deflected the floating blade, causing the white haired boy to fall to the ground, having nearly pissed himself with fear. Genya then calmly spoke to the girl again.

"I advise you put your weapon away, and explain how you managed to bring it forth in the first place."

"I see, so you're not with that bastard, though I am curious as to why you have a reincarnated vampire with you." She said, her eyes changing from red to a more calm purple, the sword then dissipated into nothingness.

"How did you know what Soma was?" Genya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Same reason I can summon blades, I'm one too. However, unlike the wuss here, I've fully awakened."

"Who are you?"

"Oh, now you ask that? My name is Joyce Carson. I am the reincarnation of the vampire, Joachim Armster. His special ability was to summon and control swords."

"Wait, there are more reincarnated vampires running around?" Soma said, panicking, Genya glared at Joyce, examining her as if to try and see some sort of lie coming from her, he couldn't find anything and assumed for now that she was telling the truth, however, before he could continue asking questions, he felt a sudden chill as he turned around to see a man in wet clothes as though he had just come into the building from a hard rain. He had black hair, dark pants, a leather vest, and a red bandanna, it was Grant DaNasty, and he looked at the dhamphir with a wicked smile.

"So Allie," Grant said, "You finally decided to loosen up and get a look at a woman's body?"

Genya then realized that Joyce was severly underdressed, and his face turned red, which shocked Soma completely, as the man he knew as Genya rarely showed any emotion. Joyce realized this and blushed as well, wrapping her body in a sheet.

"Danasty, what all did you hear?"

"Oh, just about everything, like how the cutie here is a reincarnated vampire, like the kid, I think he said he was Dracula while I was in the block of ice, by the way Allie, you are certainly looking great!"

"Just how do you know this guy Genya?" soma said, confused.

"We were comrades against Dracula a long time ago, though he should be dead right now."

"What can I say? I'm the luckiest man in Wallachia! Anyway, know where I can get some new clothes? I think mine might just be out of date."

"Soma, go with this man to Hammer's shop, and keep him busy. I would like to know more about Miss Carson."

Soma then dragged Grant away, grumbling on how he just ended up on babysitting duty after nearly being killed. Genya then went over to the bed and sat down on it next to Joyce, who avoided his gaze while covering her near naked body. He then sighed as he fished something out of his pocket and handed it to her. It was a white device with black accents, and a blank screen, on the other side, a lens. Wrapped around it was a necklace with a small green gem attached to it.

"I believe this belongs to you." He said, hoping it would get her to at least trust him.

"How did you get your hands on my camera, and necklace?" she asked, snatching the objects away.

"They fell out of your pants pocket when we made it out of the cave. I didn't look at it, if you were wondering that. But how did you end up chained in that cave anyway?"

Joyce put the camera down as she put on the necklace, talking as she did so.

"I was trying to save my parents from a man named Walter Bernard, he had the powers of his past vampire self of the same name, he also shared his personality. When I fought him, I found he had killed them and he…" she paused, tears beginning to well up in her eyes, "he tortured me and then, when he was done, put me in that cave, chaining me to the ground so I wouldn't escape. It was then that my powers activated."

"How is it you remained who you are? Both times the Dark Lord Dracula nearly awakened in Soma, he almost lost himself."

"I guess it's because when they activated, I spoke with Joachim, saw his memories, he had gone through the same thing I was, being trapped in a dark wet cave, feeling hatred for Walter. In the end, he made a deal, until Walter was defeated for good, I'd be in control most of the time, but in battle, he'd take control."

"So, you are aware of your past life, even as we speak. So why did you attack Soma?"

"Joachim must have thought that he was working with Walter, back in his, or rather my, past, Walter Bernard was evil, playing with his victims by taking someone precious to them and holding them hostage while seeing how far they get in his castle, only to taint their loved ones with the vampire's curse. He was finally defeated, probably by the man who killed me all those centuries ago, Leon Belmont."

"Did this Joachim know of Dracula at the time?"

"No, no one went by that name in his memories, I'm guessing he showed up after Walter's death, however, now that I think about it, you look like someone who probably led to his downfall."

"I have never met this Walter Bernard."

"I wouldn't expect so, but in Joachim's memories, there was a knight named Mathias Cronqvist, who knew about Alchemy, and gave Leon's betrothed to him."

"Why would any human do that?"

"Don't know, but if Walter made sure that the cave I was in was watched, if any of his agents saw you, he might kidnap someone close to you, just because of whom he thought you were."

"If this Mathias helped him, why would he hate him?"

"Maybe he betrayed him in the end, but still, best keep an eye on those you care about, if there is anyone like that."

Unfortunately, before he could respond, Genya looked up and saw Yoko Belnandes at the door the blond woman crossing her arms and frowning.

"Genya," she began, "Out of the room. NOW!" Alucard quickly complied, bowing to Joyce as he left the room, he was afraid of how much the witch had heard, and what she was going to do to Joyce, but he decided to wait it out.

More time passed as Genya was resting in the lounge area of the base, staring up at the ceiling, hearing the door open he glanced behind him to see Yoko and a clothed Joyce, now wearing a long violet coat with silver embroidery on the chest, as well as a black shirt and jeans. Part of him was relieved that the girl was safe, but the rest of him was wondering what exactly they could have talked about, as Yoko glared at him with intense rage, while Joyce looked at her with fear.

"yes Yoko?" Genya said, his face expressionless while he was really filled with fear. This was followed by a very hard slap to his face causing his eyes to widen in surprise.

"I can't believe you!" she said, yelling at him, "You perverted ass! Why the hell didn't you call me as soon as you returned? You had a girl stripped down to her underwear, and you didn't even blink!"

"Yoko, I can explain!"

"I don't want to hear anything from you Alucard! I thought Julius would at least make sure you didn't try anything, but I guess I was wrong!" Yoko then walked out of the room as Grant came in, only to get blasted by a fireball. Looking at the handprint on Genya's face, he sighed.

"So…was that Sypha? Or a descendant of hers whipping you?" he said, adjusting his new sunglasses as he showed off his t-shirt, jeans and new vest to Joyce, who merely summoned a blade as a warning to back off. Genya merely sighed, as he answered.

"That was Yoko Belnandes, and I have no idea why she is like this today."

"Maybe her hell time started today, you know how scary women are during that, right?"

"So, she's in a horomonal rage. Oh joy, is Soma here?"

"Yeah, but he's currently avoiding that red head who nearly tried to kill him earlier for some reason."

This brought a look of shock to Genya's face, Yoko he could understand, but Mina hurting Soma? Something was not right, but what was it, he then looked at Joyce, she seemed to be lost in thought.

"Joyce, do you have any idea on what's going on?" he asked her, concerned.

"I'm afraid so. It seems both Yoko and that other girl are under a spell. And unfortunately, it looks like Carmilla's work; she is not too fond of men."

"What will happen if a man tries to break the spell, if it is one?" Grant asked.

Joyce grimaced as she answered, "They get their balls ripped off and shoved down their throats, afterward getting anally raped by mermen."

"That sounded quite specific Miss Carson." Genya said, feeling a little uneased by her description.

"Trust me, when I say I was a witness to it. And since I'm a girl, I may be the only one to stop them. If only I could find a way to do so without killing them."

Genya sighed as he pulled out a pair of glasses, and handed them to Joyce. "When Richter Belmont was under the control of a man named Shaft, a woman gave these to me to see the source of the control. They should help you."

"Thanks, now stand back, when Joachim takes over for battle, it gets a little weird." She said, taking the glasses from the dhamphir. A Blinding light then surrounded her, blinding Genya, while Grant watched on, his sunglasses protected his eyesight as he watched Joyce's clothes vanish as her body glowed with an unnatural light, her body grew taller and garb similar to what she wore before the transformation appeared, a Dark Violet and silver coat, white pants and shirt, and her hair becoming tied back into a ponytail, armor materialized on the coat, and black boots and gloves appeared on her feet and hands respcectively, her eyes changed to red and her expression changed to the look of someone who went through hell on earth and survived. The light vanished and Genya blinked several times as his eyes were readjusting and as he looked at Joyce. She then spoke.

"Okay, I'm going to break the spell, I'll try not to kill them in the process." She then started to hover and went to find Soma, who was running from Mina and Yoko. Putting on the glasses she saw an object floating over them that looked like a red demon mask. Soma looked to see Joyce, but recognize her at first, when she looked at him with her red eyes, he panicked.

"Oh no, not you too!" Soma said, scared and dodging a knife thrown by Mina.

"Wussy boy, you go inside the building, I'll get the girls back to normal, got it?" Joyce said, her voice holding the tone Genya had when he was giving Soma orders.

"Yes ma'am!" Soma said, not taking any chances. While he ran inside, Joyce blocked the entrance to the building with Flat Blade Spikes as she charged at the mask, surrounded by a ring of swords. In order to protect herself, she scattered three orbs, which created an impenetrable barrier around her body, it was a good thing to, as Yoko and Mina had started attacking her with spells and knives. She then hacked away at the mask, until it was destroyed, Yoko and Mina then passed out, the broken spell having drained them of they're energy. Joyce would have changed back, but the battle was not yet over, as a woman with long brown hair in a red and pink dress came to the battle field, riding on a flying skull.

"So, Armster, you've awakened at last?" the woman said, pulling out a fan and waving it in front of her face.

"I have, but, unlike you, I made a deal with my other self, if she met me fight, I'd help her get our revenge on Walter. But it seems you wish to work with him, eh Carmilla?"

"Correct. Master Bernard didn't know who you were until it was too late, but since you have teamed up with Mathias' reincarnation, he wants both you and him dead."

"We will not let you hurt Genya. But enough talk, Have at you!" Joyce then charged at the vampira, swords heading for the woman's vital areas, but a masklike shield deflected them all. Bllody tears then rained from the skull onto joyce, she tried to dodge, but her arm was hit by the acidic substance. The barrier luckily protected her, but she did not know how much longer it would stay up. Carmilla then closed in and sent sharp discs at the three orbs, breaking then and the barrier, she then grabbed Joyce's neck and held her face close to hers.

"Oh, you are so lovely Armster, and luckily for me, you were reincarnated as a woman, I will enjoy this."

Before she could do anything however, her hand was separated from her body as both looked to see Genya Arikado with his own sword out for battle.

"Joyce, are you alright?" he said, glaring.

"I'm fine, just caught off guard was all." Joyce said, and used her swords again, this time having them go around the Mask Shield when it was pulled up, and stabbed Carmilla in the back, killing her. As she screamed in defeat, she spoke a few final words.

"Armster, Mathias, when Walter finds you both, he will destroy you, and I will be in hell, laughing as he destroys the both of you." She then died; her body turning into dust, the only thing remaining was a pendant with a black gem, which then fell to the ground. Genya then picked it up and looked at Joyce, despite the battle being over, she was still in her Joachim Mode.

"Aren't you going to change back?" he asked, concerned that he would have to fight her as well.

"Yeah, but the only method that works is a little embarrassing." She answered blushing a little.

"How so?" Before he got an answer though, Joyce suddenly grabbed his head and kissed him, the shock of the unexpected motion leaving him stunned as he watched her change to her human form. She then spoke to him.

"Well, for it to work quickly, I had to kiss someone, and since It Joachim,it was a little awkward, the other option takes longer though, as I have to pass out from hunger, like I did in the cave." She then landed on the ground, her telekinesis having stopped working, and dismissed the blades sticking from the ground, entering the building afterward. Genya Arikado landed as well, but he was stunned speechless from the method to change back, a dumbfounded look on his face as Yoko and Mina came to and looked at the dhamphir, while Soma ran out and hugged Mina, happy she was back to normal. Yoko however waved a hand in front of her friend and seeing as he was not responding, proceeded to whack him upside the head in annoyance.

"What got you so shocked Alucard?" she asked, irritated.

"The fact that today I've been caught off guard several times, and that this may be the beginning of something quite interesting."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the one who loved the Masked Lover.

Genya woke up the next morning to the smell of cooking. The base's kitchen was fully stocked, but looking at the time on the clock, 5:00 am, he wondered who would be up this early. Julius was usually asleep at this time, as was Soma, Mina, and Yoko. That only left two possibilities: Grant, and Joyce. Getting out of his bed, he went to the kitchen, only to see piles of food on the table, with Grant cooking and Joyce eating.

"Just how long were you in that cave Joyce?" he asked, looking at all the food Grant had cooked.

"Lost track." She said, pausing to speak, "Are you hungry?"

Genya sat down and fixed himself a plate of sausage, eggs, bacon, and toast, how Danasty learned to cook all this so fast was beyond him, but he guessed Joyce might have shown him a few things. As he ate, he noted that Grant was an excellent cook, despite not having cooked anything in a few centuries, and he noticed how easily the pirate had adapted to modern living so easily as well. At that moment, however, Soma came in, and looked at the food, his eyes still half asleep. Pouring himself some coffee, he helped himself to some breakfast, and soon woke up.

"WOW! This is delicious!" he said, gobbling down the food.

"Soma," Joyce asked, having finished eating just as Danasty himself sat down to eat, "why are you up so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing you crazy bitch." Soma said, only to get whapped in the back of the head by Genya.

"Soma, you do not speak to a woman that way."

"Sorry Grandma," Soma said, "Anyway, I was having nightmares about this guy named Walter Bernard."

Joyce hit the table with her fists, her eyes turning red as the name was mentioned. "Why would Dracula have known about Walter? Unless.." her voice trailed off for a moment as if she was deep in thought, her eyes then widened as if she realized something.

"Of Course! Mathias must of had the crimson stone, which means he stole Walter's powers and became Dracula at some point after Joachim, er well, I died."

"Waitaminute" Grant said, "You mean to tell me Dracula became Dracula after stealing another Vampire's Powers with a rock? And that he used to be a guy named Mathias? I don't believe this!"

"Grant, Joyce has the power of a vampire older than Dracula," Genya began, he still hadn't told Soma that Dracula was his father, and he intended not to, "and judging on what she told me about Walter, Dracula was the lesser of two evils."

"Was he really that bad?" Soma asked, concerned.

"Yes," Joyce said, "According to Joachim's memories, Walter would take interest in a person and take someone precious to them, luring them to his castle as they tried to make their way to get their loved ones back. When I met his reincarnation, my powers awakened a little, only to fully awaken after he killed my parents and locked me away in that cave." Silence filled the room at that, Soma looked away as Grant coughed. Genya could see tears welling up in her eyes again, but she held them back. Putting a hand on her shoulder he silently consoled her. But his thoughts went back to the fight the day before,and he pulled out the black pendant from Carmilla's defeat. Looking closer at it he noticed a few similarities between it and Joyce's green pendant.

"Hey Genya, what's that?" Soma asked, seeing the necklace.

"A prize for defeating Carmilla it seems, Joyce, don't you have one similar to it?"

"Yeah," she said, pulling hers out, "but I can't remember where it came from though." Genya then compared the two, both had the gem attached to the chain by a crafted metal stud, The black one's stud looked like a clawed hand, while Joyce's was attached by a stud that looked like flower. As far he could tell, there was nothing special, but, he had an odd feeling that these would be of use in the future. Of course, Before he could say anything, Julius walked into the kitchen and noticed the food, and Grant, and seeing that Joyce was up and about, though he didn't know where the clothes came from.

"Well, glad to see that you're up and about. So Genya, who is she anyway?"

Genya filled Julius in about Joyce, Joachim, and the attack yesterday, he also filled him in about Grant. Julius simply nodded, his mouth full of eggs. Joyce, feeling a little crowded, decided to leave the room and get some air outside, Genya looking at her as she left. Once the door closed, Grant spoke up.

"You like her don't you Allie?" he said, grinning.

"What are you talking about Grant?" Genya said, raising an eyebrow as his expression barely changed.

"Oh come on man! I saw how you were looking at her, it's obvious to me that you have a crush on her!"

"I do not." Genya replied emotionlessly, his normal tone. Soma however laughed with relief at not being teased about him and Mina for once, and that Genya was being teased instead. Julius then joined in.

"Genya, how many women have you had a thing for in the past?"

"Just two." He said, thinking of Sonia and Maria.

"Only two in god knows how many centuries? You must have been quite lonely!" Grant said laughing, only to have to dodge a small fireball aimed for his head. "So slow! Is that moss I see growing on ya?" he said, this caused Genya to leave the room as well, the other three laughing before Julius and Grant moved on to Soma.

Entering the hallway, he decided to head outside to the Garden area, their base had once been a mansion, so the garden was a nice place to be to relax, and in Genya's case, fume. Once he reached the gate, he heard the clicking of a camera, afraid that someone was taking pictures of the area for espionage purposes, he turned quickly ran and saw Joyce taking what to him seemed to be pictures of the mansion, he then tackled her and pinned her to a wall of vines, snatching the camera away.

"What were you taking pictures of?" he said angrily, hoping for an answer before he was forced to look.

"That's none of your business!" Joyce answered, her purple eyes filled with embarrassment. Genya then looked at the camera's history, however, his eyes widened at what he saw.

"Flowers?" he said, seeing picture after picture of plants and flowers. Looking back at her face, he saw that she was avoiding his gaze and blushing.

"I used to have a job taking pictures for those seed catalogues people get in the mail, before my parents were taken." She said quietly, "I came out here for some fresh air, when I saw the plants here I started to take pictures, I was taking some of the roses growing on the wall over there when you came out."

"Sorry, I thought you were trying to reveal where we were by taking pictures and selling them to newspapers, this place, is a government secret after all."

"I understand, you didn't trust me. I only took the pictures for my own joy anyway."

Silence passed between the two as Genya tried to think of something to say. He then noticed she was still pinned and let her go, giving back her camera.

"So, where did your clothes come from?"

"Yoko summoned them with magic, before she got really pissed at you for some reason."

"Most likely from Carmilla's spell affecting her." He said, looking at the sky. Genya looked back at her as she looked at the ground, this had once more become quite awkward for them. Why did he feel so awkward about this? He was usually so calm and collected, that he knew what to say as he planned for each possible conversation scenario, but now, not so much. Running his hand through his hair, he closed his eyes to think. It was unfortunately broken when Joyce asked him a question.

"Do you like Yoko?" She asked him, still looking at the ground.

"I only like her as a colleague. Why do you ask?"

"Well, she seems to really like you."

"You sound like a 15 year old girl." He said chuckling, "How old are you anyway?"

"24." She answered. "But I guess you're much older, and had a lot of women have a crush on you, right?"

"Not necessarily." You're right about my age, but, I've only had two women besides my mother to actually care for me while I actually cared back, but they are long dead."

"Do you, miss them, Genya?"

"I do, more than anything." The dhamphir could feel a great sadness within him, as he thought about the times he shared with Sonia Belmont, his first love, as well as Maria Renard, his second. Then something unexpected happened, he felt her arms wrap around his waist quickly before he had a chance to move. Looking down at Joyce, he saw tears running down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?"

"I guess you talking about them got me thinking about everyone I lost, I just can't fight back the tears any longer."

Genya was silent at this. She had lost those she held dear, and who knows what else, and he just stood there, emotionlessly telling her about those he lost. He once more felt awkward as he placed his arms around her as well, shushing her as she cried into his chest, getting the suit he wore wet. He then heard the breaking of glass, looking toward the base, he saw Yoko, a look of shock on her face as a glass of water was broken at her feet. He tried to speak, but she began yelling before he could explain himself.

"YOU ASS!" she said, "You told me you didn't have a need for relationships! And now I find you hugging her?" she then screamed something incoherent as she marched away, Genya sighing.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get you in trouble." Joyce said to him, letting go of his waist in the process.

"It's alright, it seems neither of us knew she was there." He then walked back inside hoping to find Yoko and explain things.

It was later in the day, as Genya was once more in the lounge, his search for Yoko having failed. He was about to get up and try again when Joyce rushed in, she was in her Joachim Mode, which meant that there was an attack.

"Joyce, what happened?"

"I wanted to explain what happened to Yoko so I went to her room, but when I got there, she was taken." She said, panting.

"What?" Genya said, standing up, "who took her?"

"I didn't get her name, but she said she worked for Walter, and if we wanted her back, to meet her at the docks, in the 15th warehouse. I tried to stop her, but she was too fast, and she was using Yoko as a shield."

"Did she say anything else?" Genya asked, concerned.

"Yeah, the bitch wanted both you and me there, alone. She wouldn't say why when I asked, and if we don't come, Yoko dies."

"So we have no choice then but to go." Genya said, a dark tone in his voice. He and Joyce then left the base, to go rescue Yoko.

Menawhile at the Docks, a cat eared vampira was speaking to a shadowed figure, an unconscious Yoko suspended in the air by a chain.

"Master Walter," the girl said, kneeling, "I have captured the girl like you asked, Carmilla's intel from the information she gained when she cast her spell shows that she cares deeply for that black haired man you're after."

"Excellent Laura," the figure responded, "now then you remember the plan, correct?"

"Of course, once they fall for the trap, I'll humiliate them before I go in for the kill, they will pay for killing my lover, Carmilla!"An awkard silence emitted from Walter, who only coughed before he left through the window. At the moment he left, Genya and Joyce ran in, swords ready for battle.

"Oh, so the heroes come to save the day" Laura said, smirking.

"Shut up, and give Yoko back!" Joyce said, angered.

"sorry, not just yet. Walter wants me to play a game with you, and I haven't finished getting things ready." The Cat Vamp then pulled a device from behind her back and pushed a button. "So take a nap in the meantime!"

Suddenly a blue mist started spraying from above, when it reached Genya, he started feeling tired, as his mind began to dull.

"Joyce, don't breathe! It's sleeping gas…" he said, but his words fell on death ears, looking at his ally, he saw she was already on the floor, trying to stay awake, and failing. Soon, his own vision began to darken, as the last thing he heard was the vampira laughing above.

When he came to, his head was hurting as he looked around, Joyce was still unconsicious and a pink barrier surrounded both of them. It was transparent, but he could see the vampira sitting on a throne on the other side. Yoko, wearing a slave outfit, was tethered to the throne by a chain, her expression distant and her eyes were glazed over.

"Who are you?" He asked, angered.

"Laura, one of Walter's generals. You killed the woman I loved, so now, I'm going to humiliate you while I watch, and later? I'll kill you."

"Just how do you plan on doing that?"Genya asked, fighting off an odd urge he couldn't quite place.

"You see the barrier around you? It's a special one, usually when to humans are surrounded by it, their minds weaken and they give in to primal instincts, however, since you both have Vampiric powers, mind based magic wouldn't work very well, so I pumped you both with some aphrodisiacs, however, seeing you right now, you may need another dose." She then pulled out a blowgun and placed a dart inside, she then blew with such force that the dart flew effortlessly through the barrier, hitting Genya in the neck before he could even dodge. Despite its small size, the mixture within had begun to quickly begun to cloud his mind. He started banging on the barrier, trying to get through, but failed. He then turned his attention to Joyce, and stopped. He was fighting off the instinct to feed and seduce her, but it was a losing battle, as she had come to and grabbed him. Things then went dark for him, any trace of consciousness lost a few seconds later.

Laura laughed as she watched the barrier become more opaque, Yoko just staring ahead, the mind powers too powerful to fight against. The Vampira was about to finally let down the barrier when she heard the crack of a whip. Turning her head, she saw Julius Belmont and Grant Danasty, both looking mighty angry at what they saw.

"Ya know," Grant said, glaring "you really shouldn't have taken Yoko and messed with my buddy's head Lady, I'm the only one allowed to mess with Allie!" He then threw a knife at the chain connecting Yoko to the throne Laura sat in, causing the witch to slump downward, the spell on her not yet broken.

"Hey Julie, I'll wake up Belnandes, you take cat girl!"

Julius smiled, "Sounds like a plan." He then proceeded to whip away at the monster, until she was nothing but dust and a necklace with a white gem, which Grant quickly pocketed. The Vampire quickly defeated, the hypnosis placed over Yoko ended, as she slapped Grant, who was currently pinching her ass. The barrier around Genya and Joyce also vanished, but the three hunters were surprised at what was revealed. Both Genya and Joyce were dazed as the writhed over each other, their clothes torn off their bodies. Julius removed Genya from Joyce, only to see his eyes were glazed over with being drugged, but they held a red glow, Joyce was the in the same state, though it seemed that the dhamphir was out of it more than she was. He then began to struggle, enraged at having been torn away, as he began to roar incoherently and breathing hard. Juilus was having a hard time keeping Genya from breaking free, while Grant tried to snap him out of it. Noticing that the men were failing, Yoko picked up a steel pipe that was on the ground, and used it to knock out the raging Dhamphir. She then did the same to Joyce, just in case she was about to start raging as well.

"So, what should we do with them?" Julius asked looking over the unconscious pair.

"I have a little idea in mind." Grant said, smirking.

The next morning Genya woke up in his bed, his head and neck hurting, his head hurting more though. He felt like he had gone through Castlevania with nothing but the Alucart gear, only to get his ass handed to him by his father. Looking around he saw Joyce, asleep next to him, then he realized that something else was wrong. It was the fact that both of them were naked and that the last thing he remembered was passing out in a blue mist. In a panic, he did the only thing he deemed sensible at the moment, he screamed loud enough that everyone in the base could hear him. Joyce woke up, going through the same motions as Genya had, though she did not scream, instead, she blushed, turned her back to the dhamphir and remained silent as she covered her body with the sheet. As he wondered how it could get any worse, Grant Danasty came in smiling.

"Well, hope you kids had fun last night!"

"Grant, were you behind this?"

"What? The fact that when Julie and I found you two, you were going at it like a bat out of hell? Nah, I just put you two in the same bed when we got back. That crazy cat lady must have drugged the hell out of you two!"

Memories of the moments he spent in the barrier came back to him, and he held his head as more pain came with them.

"She said she filled us with Aphrodisiacs, and that barrier we were trapped in would cause us to revert to primal instincts." Joyce's back turned red at this news, afraid of what exactly happened, and embarrassed that she let her head be messed with at all. It was obvious that neither remembered what happened, as Grant handed Joyce some clothes Yoko used magic to create, smiling like the conniving bastard he was. He was then slapped by Joyce, knocking him out on the floor. Genya, having turned away to give Joyce privacy as she dressed, smiled as he heard Grant hit the floor. He then got up, and realizing he wasn't fully recovered, managed to stagger to his closet, and pulled out some clothes for himself. He put them on, and he and Joyce left the room.

After a couple of hours, Genya was back to his normal self, drinking some coffee, his mind went to Joyce, and a terrible thought occurred to him. What if, because of the drugs, he had gotten her to conceive? He had tried to rid the world of his father's bloodline by going into a state of sleep after helping Trevor Belmont defeat his father, only to awaken when he could not sense a Belmont. That led to him meeting Maria Renard, someone who cared for him, but he could not love himself for fear of how his father could use any children his son might have. He had no choice but to return to his sleep, only to awaken in 1999, when Julius destroyed his father. He decided after that, he would stay awake this time, as Julius was lost after the battle, if only to keep his friends memory alive, as he thought at the time he was dead. Despite his father's soul now residing dormant in Soma, but it was slowly awakening, judging by the nightmares involving Walter Bernard. It was only a matter of time when he would return for good, and since Julius had no family, the Belmonts would not be around to oppose him. It was something that had to happen sooner or later anyway, and this combined with Joyce's description of Walter, it seemed his father was the lesser of two evils. He then got up to look for Joyce, he had to put his worries at ease, and there was only one way he knew how. Leaving the lounge, he heard crying. Heading to the source, he saw Yoko waiting outside what he knew was one of the many bathrooms of the mansion, and she did not look to happy.

"What's wrong?" Genya asked, afraid of what the answer is going to be.

"Joyce. She's just taken a pregnancy test, sounds like it turned out positive."

Genya was dumbstruck. His eyes widened as various emotions ran through him. Joyce came out and looked at his face. She then handed him a small device and he looked at it. What he saw caused him to pass out faster than being attacked by Slogra and Gaibon in their rage modes. It was a digital pregnancy test, it said positive.

When the Dhamphir came to once more, he expected to having woke up in his room, hoping it was all a dream. He was instead in the lounge, Julius, Grant and Yoko over him, while Joyce was explaining what was happening to Soma and Mina. Mina was filled with joy and congratulated Joachim's reincarnation, while Soma, fell into a nearby chair and stared at Genya, eyes bugging out and his mouth soundlessly opening and closing repeatedly.

"I'll have you know Soma, we were both drugged." Genya said, hoping to avoid being chastised about these events by Julius.

"It doesn't matter!" Julius said, "You got a woman pregnant! You weren't even married to her and you got her pregnant! That. Is. A. SIN!"

"Julius," Joyce said, "Laura, the one who drugged Genya and I, was working for Walter, he most likely kidnapped Yoko to use her as bait for a trap. Walter likes to play with his victims, mess with them so that they will make a wrong move. That's what he did to me when I went against him. "

"So what?" Grant said, "you saying this pregnancy is part of his plan or something? You have the kid, he kills you after the birth, causing Allie here to go into a vengeful rage and then get his ass handed to him?"

"That is along the lines of how he likes to do things."

"So, he let me and Julius take you from your prison. But why?"

"Probably because Mathias went to Walter in the first place after losing his wife during the Crusades."

Soma perked up at this news, in his past life's memories, things happened as Joyce described them. Julius however, was still angry at the events that have passed.

"I don't care, I refuse to let a child be born while it's parents are unmarried! You two are going to sign a marriage license, and become husband and wife whether you like it or not!"

Genya and Joyce grimaced at this as they stared at the Belmont, who was nodding to himself.

"Yep, you definitely must wed. Not to mention you two will need time off to take care of the child, especially since getting a babysitter would be dangerous if Walter is undefeated when it's born. We may also have to seal the child's power, make sure it doesn't turn against us, and think of schooling, how you're going to raise it, money for everything you'll need, where the best place to live would be, and pets for companionship!" He then prattled on and on about childcare, getting so into it, that he didn't notice that everyone was leaving the room.

Genya and Joyce waited in the hall as everyone else went to their rooms, it had been a long, strange day for everyone. When they were finally alone, silence loomed between them, unsure of what would happen next.

"Well." Genya began, his eyes closed. "It seems we have a dilemma."

"Yeah. Looks like we have to get rid of Walter as soon as we can, otherwise, it will be difficult in the later months of this."

"It would seem so. I never wanted this to happen."

"You didn't? You mean you never had children with Sonia or Maria?"

Genya sighed as he explained his fears of what would happen if he had children, and his worries about his father eventually returning. Joyce looked down when he finished.

"If it bothers you that much, I could have an abortion."

"No. the circumstances could have been better, but this is our child. We fell for the trap, now we must live with the consequences. Even if Grant is going to get as much mileage out of this as he can."

"I see. So, what about a name?"

"Excuse me?"

"A name, for when the baby is born. What do you want it to be called?"

"I'm not sure. We don't even know if it's male or female yet. Or even how many!"

"Well, I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to think it over, right?" She then stepped closer and kissed his lips. She was about to walk away when he grabbed her and kissed her back. When he let her go, she looked stunned, which he smiled at, which was in itself a rarity, if Soma had been there, his jaw would drop.

"What was that for?" Joyce asked, surprised.

"I guess you could call it payback for after the fight with Carmilla." Genya answered, an even rarer tone of joking within it.

Joyce then slapped him, saying "It looks like you still have some of those drugs in your system" and marched away, her coat flowing behind her. Genya's smile faded as he watched, turning into a look of confusion.

"In all the centuries I've been alive, there is one thing I'll never fully understand, and that is women, mortal or not, they are so confusing."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Lizards and Ringmasters

It had been a difficult week for Genya since the last attack and its results. Yoko had taken Joyce to a gynecologist in order to get an official verdict, which to the dhamphir's bad luck, was positive. After that, Julius had the group move their base to England in order to keep Walter's groups from finding them and attacking them again. They were now with Julius in a London Courthouse, drawing up the marriage license. The judge they were speaking with was a man with short blond hair with a few gray streaks. His thick glasses was obscuring the strange look he gave while he looked over the information he was given. It was a common for a man to come and get a marriage license after accidentally impregnating a woman he was planning to propose to at least a month or two from now. But a couple that just met a little while ago? It was none of his business what happened behind closed doors.

Later on, the trio was standing outside the courthouse, having finished signing and notarizing the paperwork. Julius was talking about having a ceremony after Walter was defeated just for the sake of having one. Genya and Joyce however were just barely listening, each busy thinking of how exactly they can ditch the Belmont. Of course, their thoughts were interrupted by a male voice.

"JOYCE!" the three heard, and they turned to see a man with black hair in a red shirt and jeans running toward them, and it looked like he wasn't planning on slowing down. Before Genya could get her out of the way, the man tackled Joyce and they both hit the ground. Joyce then smiled and greeted the man.

"Hey Andrew. Can you get off me now?" She asked, as the man, obviously an old friend, happily complied and helped her up. Andrew then looked at Genya and Julius and frowned.

"Hey, who are these guys?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Andrew, this is Genya Arikado and his friend Julius Belmont. Genya, Julius, this is my old friend Andrew Umberger."

"As ridiculous as it sounds, it is my actual last name." Andrew said, before either the Dhamphir or the vampire hunter could accuse him of anything different. "So, how did you guys meet? And what are you doing in London?"

"I met Genya while on an assignment, before I got fired." Joyce said, knowing that Genya would not want her friend to know the truth. Andrew however, could see that she was lying, as his expression turned from joy at seeing his friend to one of disbelief.

"Joyce, you're talking to the guy who saw his best friend get anally raped by a fish monster while you were tied up in bondage gear by a freaky lesbian. If these guys have anything to do with that, then I need to know too."

Julius and Genya looked at Joyce, who was looking at the ground blushing. The image of Joyce in something like that caused them both to blush tremendously in a state of frozen shock. Sighing, Andrew grabbed them both by the collar of their coats and dragged them behind him, as he led them and Joyce to his apartment. Upon arriving, he sat the two men down on his couch and gave them some tea. After a few sips Genya snapped out of his stupor while Julius was still in shock. The dhamphir turned to Joyce and spoke to her.

"you were captured by Carmilla?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Don't want to talk about it, ever." Joyce said, glaring. Genya decided to be smart and not question it any further, he then turned to Andrew.

"Alright Genya, so, how do you really know Joyce? The last time I saw her was when she left to try and rescue her parents from that Walter asshole."

"Julius and I found her in a cave, I don't know how long she was in there, but it must have been a while. After we rescued her, Carmilla attacked and Joyce and I destroyed her. Then her lover kidnapped a colleague of mine and we fell for a trap. To avoid any further attacks on us, we came here to England."

"Oh." Andrew said, before he could say anything, a man in a pair of white pants with a black stripe on the sides entered the room and groggily made himself some coffee. He had long reddish hair tied and a mustache. Sitting himself in a chair next to Julius he took a sip of his drink while Andrew groaned.

"Saint, put a shirt on, we have guests." He said, rubbing his temples. Saint looked at Genya and the others and then perked up. Stuttering incoherently, he placed his coffee cup down and quickly went into another room. When he returned, he was wearing a white button down shirt. Sitting back down in his spot he spoke to Andrew.

"Andrew, how long have they been in England?" The man asked, slightly annoyed that he was interrupted in his coffee time.

"I dunno," Andrew said, shrugging and enjoying tormenting his flat mate, "I just ran into them today outside the courthouse. Though I don't why. What were you doing there anyway?"

"They were getting a marriage license." Julius said, causing Andrew and his friend to look back and forth between Genya and Joyce.

"Oh god, is she pregnant already?" Saint said, forgetting just who was in the room.

"How did you know that?" Genya asked, suddenly suspicious of the man next to Julius. "Just who are you anyway?"

"Oh? right, I am Saint for how I know, well, I'm a time traveller, er, please don't tell anyone about that, if certain people found out, I could be in very deep trouble. Now if you excuse me, I have to get ready to go to Venice in the Renaissance era. Goodbye." He then went back to his room and closed the door, a golden light shining from the bottom of it. At that moment, Genya's cell phone rang and he pulled it out to answer it.

"Hello?" he asked, and grimaced as he heard Grant's voice on the other end.

"Hey Allie! Where the hell are you?"

"We are with a friend of Joyce's. Is something wrong?"

"Nah, it's just you three were gone a while and Yoko was getting worried."

"I see. Please reassure Yoko that we are fine. We will return shortly." He then turned off his phone, rose from the couch, and turned to Julius and his new wife. Understanding it was time to leave, the two got up and gave their goodbyes to Andrew.

A while later, the trio had arrived at their new base, a mansion that was once owned by Reinhardt Schneider, a relative of Julius, it was a beautiful place in the country, with ivy growing on the outer walls and hedges growing along the side of the driveway. It had been kept in excellent condition by distant relatives of Yoko, who were ecstatic when Julius had arrived. Of course, this time, no one was around to greet them. Cautious, the three slowly entered the mansion, only to hear crying coming from the parlor. Entering the room, they saw Soma being comforted by Yoko, while Mina was in a catatonic state with Grant doing his best to wake her up.

"Soma, what happened?" Genya said, fearing the worst. Soma looked up at him, tears trailing down his face.

"M-Mina and I were talking, when something bit her foot, and she fainted. I tried to wake her up, but she wouldn't."

"Yoko, has Dracula tried to take over?"

"No, but it's probably because she's still alive."

"Grant, any idea what bit her?"

"Looking at her foot, it looks like a lizard of some kind; however, it ain't natural whatever it is."

"What makes you say that?" Joyce said, trying to get Soma to stop crying with Yoko.

"This is like something I ran across in my travels after Trevor beat Ol Fangface, no offense kid. It was in India I believe, and this guy's daughter was put under a curse after being bitten by a snake. The curse put her in a sleep like state and preserved her body so she didn't die or age since she was like thata month before I got there. Anyway, I helped her boyfriend find the guy who sent the snake, killed him, and everything went back to normal."

"So you're saying she's been cursed?" Soma said, finally done crying. "How the hell do we stop it? Where do we even begin to look?" He then grabbed Grant and began to shake him hard, only to be hit on the back of the head by Yoko, knocking him out. Grant straightened his shirt and turned to Genya.

"Well, what while the kid is out cold, we have a beastie to hunt." Grant said, but suddenly, the mansion began to shake, the group gathered at the window and saw a giant ten foot tall lizard, and he was grinning as he spoke.

"Hello kiddies" it said, "I am Orlox, the lizard master! I am here for Joyce Carson, if you don't surrender her; I shall send my lizards in curse you all like I did that priestess!"

"Well, we found our wizard." Grant said, grimacing.

"What does he want with me?" Joyce said, afraid of who that monster might be.

"I'm not sure, but I will not let him have you." Genya said, becoming protective of his wife. Julius and Grant smiled at this,as the dhamphir exited the mansion to face the monster, he had faced the original Orlox when Richter was controlled by Shaft. Of course, the one he now faced with his sword drawn was most likely a reincarnated vampire, and it wanted his wife, why he intended to find out.

"Why do you want Miss Carson Olrox?" He asked.

"Before I awakened I was Tyler Williams, and I knew her in High school. We even dated then." the beast said, drooling a little, while within the mansion, Joyce had yelled "Bullshit!" and was on the verge of breaking through the window in order to murder the monster, if Yoko, Julius and Grant weren't holding her back, reminding her that this was Genya's fight. "but we broke up, I couldn't get over her and pursued her, but she turned away my advances, during Graduation, she told me to Fuck myself, it was so painful that I awakened as Orlox! Now, with my power, I will claim her as mine!" the monster then began to laugh maniacally, Genya however rolled his eyes and began to attack. It seemed that "Tylox" had just awakened, as he was easily destroyed, leaving behind a violet colored necklace as his body became dust.

"Do not mess with my wife, you delusional bastard." Genya said, as he pocketed the necklace. He entered the mansion and smiled as Mina was released from her catatonic state and happily hugged Soma, nearly crushing him in the process. Grant let out a laugh and began to tease Soma and called him a ladies man, while Joyce tackled Genya, nearly knocking him to the floor. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled, enjoying on what his new wife thought of what he just did.

"Genya, you destroying that bastard was the best thing you could ever do, next to killing Walter of course."

"I know, but I think I'll leave him to you." Genya replied, holding her close, until Grant coughed.

"I think the newlyweds need some alone time people!" the former pirate said, grinning as he carried a shocked Soma away, followed by everyone else.

Yeah, sorry for the short chapter, but I would have been extremely busy this week with Thanksgiving, so, you get this.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A visit from Death

The next few days were uneventful. It seemed that when Orlox found them the other day it was by accident. Genya was enjoying the lack of action, but he kept his guard up just in case Walter decided to attack again. Currently, he was in the garden out back, the day after they arrived, Joyce had gotten out her camera and starting taking pictures of the flora. Seeing it caused Julius to chuckle at her enthusiasm, while Genya just smiled and watched. He was thinking of the look of joy she had on her face when he heard the back door open. Looking, he saw a bald priest being followed by Soma, who looked a little angry at the sudden guest. Genya was curious at first, but he became wary when the priest spoke to him.

"Master Adrian! Finally I found you!" the priest said, breathing hard. Genya glared as he heard his real name. Very, very few people knew it, and most of them were dead, that practically left one person, or rather, entity that knew.

"Hello Death. Why are you here?" He said, his hand on the handle of his sword. He had been keeping it with him, just in case an attack occurred. Soma however, looked surprised as he realized he let one of the bad guys in their current base, as he followed up his shock with a facepalm, and grumbled. Death however, only sighed as he let his disguise drop, turning from a bald man into the robed skeleton that was well known. However, instead of a black robe, he wore a pale lavender robe with a matching hoodlike cap. Genya raised an eyebrow at the being's choice of clothes at which Death responded, "A comedian died earlier, and a great one at that, I usually where this for when such a thing occurs."

"So why are you here?" Soma asked, trying to keep back a laugh in fear of what Death might do to him for it.

"There have been a series of murders in Slaughtaverty, Ireland. All the victims workers for a company that was trying to develop a building over a certain gravesite there. They were killed before their time, which puts a lot of strain on my job as it is."

"You are offering us a job then? I'm sorry Death, you might have to look for someone else. We are currently busy with problems of our own."

"Yes, Walter Bernard." Death said, a tone of disgust in his voice, "I can't believe that prick has returned, as well as a few other vampires. But the monster behind the murders has in fact been in contact with your enemy."

This bit of news caused Genya to look with surprise. As he was about to ask more, Joyce came out with some tea Yoko had made, only to stop in surprise when she saw death. She looked Genya, her expression asking plainly if anyone died. Genya shook his head in silence, and Joyce let out a sigh of relief. Death chuckled at this as he spoke up again.

"So this is the woman you married? My, my, I haven't seen her since I had retrieved her parent's souls 6 months ago."

"I was stuck in that cave for six months? I shouldn't even be alive right now!"

"Eh, it wasn't your time. Also, congratulations on your pregnancy. I'm surprised your husband had it in him to actually have kids."

"Death, we were both heavily drugged and couldn't control ourselves. Now, what were you saying about those murders in Ireland?"

"Ah yes, the culprit is believed to be Abhartach, an old king that was believed to be the oldest vampire in western Europe. Though he was defeated by a man named Cathan, the first vampire hunter I believe, he had to be sealed away by being buried upside down, surrounded by thorns and ash twigs, with a boulder placed on top of the grave. Now, if it is Abhartach, you'd best bet weapons made of Yew wood, as that is his weakness, if it isn't, then use whatever you deem necessary to off him."

Soma rolled his eyes as he listened and sat down on a bench nearby, he knew that Genya would want Mina to stay behind since if she died, Dracula would come back, which also meant he'd have to stay behind too. At that moment, Grant came out and saw death, and started laughing when he saw the robe. After he passed out death looked at him and back at the dhamphir and his wife.

"Didn't he die? Could have sworn I took his soul to the other side."

"He was frozen in Russia, not sure how he survived myself."

"Shit. I could take him now, if you want."

"No, best let him die on his own, doing something completely stupid."

"Very well. I shall see you again another time, and also, your child? He'll be a doozy." He then laughed as he transformed back into the priest, laughing as he walked away. The couple looked at him and then each other. Genya then sighed. A son, he was going to have a son, and he was told about it by Death of all things. This made things easier as to know what to get for him, but there were still a few problems concerning it. The name for one thing, but also how he'd be raised. He had never taken care of Children before, and he wasn't even sure if he would be a good father at all. He was snapped back to reality when Joyce poked his neck with her finger, a concerned look on her face.

"Shouldn't we be getting a team together to go to Ireland?" she asked.

"Yes. Get Julius and Yoko. Soma, you stay here and protect Mina, just in case Walter decides to use this opportunity as a trap. I'll wake up Grant and explain what's going on to him." With that, Genya picked Grant up and slung him over his shoulder, he then proceeded to take him to the library, intent on explaining everything once everyone arrived.

Meanwhile, in Ireland, a short deformed vampire was talking to a much taller, redheaded man in a red suit.

"Sir Walter, are ye sure you want me to kill the witch when she arrives?" the short one asked, rubbing his hands intently, "Can't I do something more to her first?"

"No. I released you from your prison so that you may kill her. The woman's death is sure to send Mathias' reincarnation into a frenzy, making him an easier target for me to have my revenge upon him." Walter then laughed, the sound echoing across the castle they were currently in.

_Once again, short chapter. Sorry folks. Also, Trivia time! What game(s) did Death not wear a black/blue robe? Anyway, next time: Attack on Abhartach! Who will live, and who will die?_


End file.
